The present invention relates to a start gate assembly for use by a racer when racing or practicing, and more particularly to such a start gate assembly used for motocross or motorbike racing vehicles that allow the racer himself to practice start times without the assistance of a second person.
Motocross racing has become an increasingly popular sport in the United States after World War II and is extremely popular in Europe. Motocross has evolved from relatively flat, off-road races to hilly, dirty races filled with obstacles to provide a challenging environment for the driver and a test for the machine that they ride. Supercross races eventual started springing up to bring racing in urban and suburban areas that brought the concept of these outdoor races inside where artificial hills and obstacles could be added on a race track in a sports stadium. Given the popular fan base and the corporate sponsorship that supports these types of races, a lot of money can be made for a successful racer.
As racers clearly have to be competent drivers and have a strong command over their machine's performance, one of the most critical components to a racer's success is their ability to get a good jump out of the start gate. Due to the difficultly of the terrain and the windiness of the tracks, it can be extremely difficult for other racers to overtake their leaders during a race. These facts, combined with the narrowness of some courses, further strengthen the need to be the leader right out of the start gate to greatly improve the racer's chance of winning the race.
Today's motocross and supercross racers must practice start times to help increase their odds of being the leader in competitive races. However, in order to train to help better their racing start times, a racer is limited to using readily available track equipment and start gates. Current start gate designs are manual in nature and require a second party to be available to set and open the start gates. The manual start gates are attached together so that multiple racers can start at the same time. Someone must set the gates to a ready position by hand, although some designs use a latch or pedal. The ready position is secured by a locking mechanism that is of a constant height to ensure consistent start gate heights by all racers. A pull string is then used to collapse the start gates so that the racers might proceed forward unimpeded. The pull string is operated by a second party that stands on one of the sides of the manual start gate, thus requiring the need of an additional person besides the racer.
Another issue not addressed by current manual start gates is that it is impractical for an operator to take these manual start gates with them for practice because they are too large and bulky for transport. There are no known start gates that exist for backyard or alternative site practicing. Furthermore, a racer practicing with the manual start gates does not have an indicator to prompt the racer to anticipate the manual start gate dropping.
The start gate assembly might also be further modified to accommodate multi-racer usage so that several start gate assemblies might be placed together in a linear manner and used as one for racing. Current start gates for motocross racing are permanently attached together and are not easily taken apart for single user operations. It would be convenient and beneficial to have an automated operation start gate assembly that can be used by one racer, yet capable of fitting other start gate assemblies for multi-racer events.
Therefore, it is desired to have a start gate assembly for practice that can be easily operated by the racer while on a motorbike or other type of racing vehicle. Furthermore, it is desired that this start gate assembly has safety features that protect the start gate assembly itself and the race. An indication device is also desired that communicates to the racer that the start gate assembly is about to move to a go position. Additionally, the start gate assembly is desired to be light and transportable so that the start gate assembly can be easily moved from one location to another. It is also desired that a start gate assembly might be adaptable for use with multiple start gate assemblies such that several racers might utilize the start gate assembly for racing purposes.
Thus, there is a need for a start gate assembly capable of being used and operated solely by a racer without the assistance of a second person. Racers need the ability to practice their starting times away from the track to perfect their start times, thereby, making it necessary to have a start gate assembly that can be transported in the back of a vehicle. Moreover, there is a need for such a start gate assembly to be safe for operation to minimize the risk of harm to the racer or the start gate assembly itself.